Beautiful Friendship
by Rose Valerie
Summary: Flora is tired of the Professor's lack of notice for her, and decides to do something about it. Slight Layton/Flora. Rated T because I'm paranoid.   This was re-uploaded because the original was faulty. Sorry for any inconvenience.


**Disclaimer: A weird experiment of mine….possibly failed…XD**

**I don't own Professor Layton. **

She had always admired him, since the very beginning. He had rescued her after all, from that tower and the incredibly dull life she'd led.

Professor Layton was intelligent, kind and (if she'd been forced to admit it) rather handsome.

Flora was constantly trying to please him. She cooked for him, but he never seemed to like her meals, she tidied up for him, but he barely noticed. She wanted, so badly, to go on an adventure with him and Luke, wanted to be a part of it all, but the Professor never seemed to want her around.

This morning though, that would change. She'd memorised exactly how the professor liked his tea. Flora bustled around the spacious kitchen, leaving the tea bag in for exactly 1 and a half minutes and adding a tiny drop of milk.

_There. _The tea was a perfect shade of golden brown, exactly how he liked it.

Carefully she picked up the tea cup, and carried it across the hallway to the dining room. The large oak door was already ajar; Flora stepped inside the elegantly furnished room, standing just inside the doorway. The Professor and Luke were eating breakfast, sitting with their backs to the door. Flora looked on in horror as she saw the professor already had tea, he took a sip "My Luke, I must say this tea is marvellous."

Flora's shoulders dropped and her bottom lip began to quiver. _Oh- and she'd worked so hard! _

She left the room unnoticed and returned to the kitchen, where she poured the tea down the sink. She ate breakfast alone, trying very hard not to cry.

However, by the time she'd finished her toast and orange juice (she could never stand tea) and done the washing up, she'd decided on a plan.

Flora knew that the Professor and Luke were going out today….they were planning to visit Dr. Shrader about something or other. Flora was going to have a three course meal ready for them by the time they both got home.

Flora helped herself to a cookery book "_Cooking made Simple"_ and took it to the living room, where she made herself comfy and decided what she would cook. Her eyes skimmed the ingredients list of every recipe, she weighed up the options.

She was bought out of her focused demeanour, by non-other than the professor himself.

He cleared his throat: "Flora; Luke and I are heading out, we'll be back this evening. You'll be alright by yourself?"

Flora nodded "Yes, Professor. I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home."

"Mm, well yes….." once again he looked discouraged._ Well_, she decided, _I'll make this a meal you won't forget. _

As the Professor left, Flora found herself eyeing his behind….it was rather nice…._NO. _Flora chided herself. _English ladies did not go around eyeing gentleman's backsides. _

She decided on a prawn salad for a starter, followed by Beef lasagne for a main course, and then Banoffe pie for pudding.

She got to work, tying up her long brown hair, an putting on an oversized apron. She worked all morning, then took a brief lunch break, before going back to work.

As she served the food to a nervous looking Layton and Luke later that evening, she couldn't help feeling a little bit proud. She'd worked so hard over this- sticking to the instructions doggedly- it was almost a shame that it would all be gone soon. They began eating, but soon the Professor and Luke relaxed. Flora watched proudly- they seemed to be enjoying this.

"This is terrific!" Luke exclaimed. Flora thanked him, although what she was really interested in was the Professor's reaction.

Finally after the Banoffe pie, Layton put down his napkin. "Flora," he said laying a hand on her shoulder, as she left the room, "That was magnificent."

Flora smiled to herself. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! All reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
